Strange Child in a Strange Place
by Jedipati
Summary: Bootstrap Bill Turner did not expect to have to deal with his grandson. Bootstrap also didn’t think he could have a six year old grandson when his son, who he hadn’t seen in nearly five years, was only sixteen! Another drabble series.
1. Drabbles 1 to 5

Strange Child in a Strange Place

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Disney, not me.  
Characters: William the 3rd, Bootstrap, crew and Captain of the Dutchman  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Erm… crack?  
Summary: Bootstrap Bill Turner did not expect to have to deal with his grandson. Bootstrap also didn't think he could have a six year old grandson when his son (who he hadn't seen in nearly five years) was only sixteen! Another drabble series.

_

* * *

_

1. Storm

The storm blew up out of nowhere, pounded the ship enough that Captain Jones considered diving, before vanishing just as fast.

It left both the crew, and the Captain confused, soaking wet (though they were used to that), and in the case of the Captain, a little put out.

Luckily, it appeared that nothing had been damaged in the sudden squall.

In fact, everything appeared to be completely normal. That is, until Bill Turner saw the boy looking around in confusion. The boy gasped as soon as he saw Bill.

"Granddad? Why do you have a starfish on your face?"

_2. Confusion_

William James Turner watched as all the weird fish people seemed to go crazy.

Several of them were ganging up on Granddad, asking questions. William was sure it was Granddad, because he looked like Granddad. Except Granddad didn't have a starfish on his face. And he should be with Da.

And William himself shouldn't be here. He was supposed to be on the _Empress_.

William remembered something that Uncle Jack had told him about Granddad and starfish. "No! Granddad, don't go away!" He rushed up and grabbed his grandfather and held on tight, already crying. Granddad swayed, nearly falling down.

_3. Calming Down_

It took some time to calm down the boy who claimed Bill was his grandfather. He only really calmed down after Bill promised (several times) that he wasn't going anywhere. Finally, the boy was calm enough to lift his head, but he still had a death grip on the older man's coat.

Finally, Bill picked the boy up and held him. "Come on, lad. We'd best sort this out."

The boy sniffled slightly. "But Uncle Jack said that if you had a starfish again, you and Da were in trouble and might go away. Or that something happened to Mum."

_4. Consultation_

Davy eyed the boy as Bootstrap finally got him into Davy's cabin. The boy- who couldn't be more then six- was still clinging to Bootstrap as though the crewman was a lifeline.

"Could the boy be your grandson, Mr. Turner?" Davy asked once he and his top crewmen, plus Bootstrap and the boy, were all seated.

Bootstrap frowned. "I've only been on this ship for two years, right?" He didn't wait for confirmation. "And I was only underwater for a year at most."

Davy nodded.

"Then my son- yes, I do have a son- can't be any older then sixteen."

_5. Really Old_

"Da's twenty nine," the boy said. "Uncle Jack keeps tellin' him that he's gonna be thirty. That's old."

Davy barely managed not to smile. Most of his crewmen weren't so lucky; he heard coughs and chuckles from Maccus and Palifico. Bootstrap simply smiled. "And what about your grandfather?" he asked.

The boy lifted his head. "You're… really old?" he asked.

Bootstrap smiled at the lad

This time, Davy did smile. "Lad, what's your name?" Davy asked.

The lad blinked up at him. "William Turner, the third," he said. "And Mum is Captain Elizabeth Turner, and Da is Captain William Turner."

* * *

Author's Notes: IWell, anyway, this drabble series is a lot lighter then the last one, and a little weirder, as you can tell. I hope you all will enjoy this weird little product of my mind.


	2. Drabbles 6 to 10

Here we are with part 2!

_

* * *

__6. More Talking_

William frowned at the tentacle man. He seemed to be staring at Granddad. Finally, tentacle man spoke. "Mr. Turner, it certainly appears the lad is related to you."

William scoffed quietly. Mum didn't like it when he did that, so he didn't do it often. Tentacle man still heard.

"O'course I am. He's Granddad."

He heard shark man and the other man the laugh again. William glared at them. "Stop laughing!"

They did. He nodded, satisfied.

"I don't remember Will ever doing that," Granddad said.

"Uncle Jack says I look like Da, but act like Mum. You know that, Granddad."

_7. Discipline_

Davy struggled not to laugh. The lad- William- was so matter of fact about the entire thing. "How old are ye, lad?"

The boy looked at him. "I'm six," he said, in a tone that indicated that Davy should know this.

Turner sighed. "Sorry, Captain. William," he said sternly.

"Sorry, sir," William said.

"How did you do that, Turner?" Maccus asked.

Turner shrugged as best he could. "You learn how to deal with children when you have them," he said.

"I'm not a little kid, Granddad," William said. "Even if Uncle Hector says so. But he's even older then you!"

_8. Thoughts_

Davy frowned in thought. They had managed to get a few answers out of the boy, but then he'd started to get a little cranky, and Bootstrap suggested that it might be time for a nap.

Since Bootstrap appeared to be the only one on the ship with any experience with children, Davy had left that up to his crewman.

Davy had dismissed his other crewmen, and settled down before his organ to think. He knew better then to play it right now, or he'd wake the sleeping boy. Davy didn't know what to think. He sighed and turned around.

_9. Related_

Bootstrap was grateful the Captain had let him use his bed. Bootstrap sat by the bed, watching little William sleep. The boy did look a lot like Will at that age.

"Is it possible, Mr. Turner?"

Bootstrap looked over at his Captain, who was watching them. "I don't know how, Captain. But the lad is a Turner, I'm sure of that. If he didn't insist that he was my grandson, I'd wonder if I had a younger son."

Bootstrap placed his hand on William's back. "Something very weird is going on, Captain,"

The Captain snorted. "Aye, that I'll agree with."

_10. Suspicion_

William sat up sharply, as he realized that he didn't know where he was. It did look a bit like Da's cabin, but the _Dutchman_ had never had all this slime and sea life.

Granddad sat next to him, looking startled. Then William saw the starfish, and remembered where he was. Behind Granddad, Captain Tentacle- William didn't know his name- was watching him.

"Granddad? I'm really hungry," William said after he looked around.

Granddad sighed. "Captain?"

"I'll tell Wheelback to see if we have anything."

William frowned. Wheelback was one of his Da's crewmen. Something wasn't right about all this.

* * *

So, William thinks something odd is going on, so does Bootstrap... now where will this go?


	3. Drabbles 11 to 15

Here we go with the third part. I'm introducing a few more familiar faces in this part, and I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

_11. Introduction_

Davy was glad they had something edible aboard, though it was simply hardtack. William took one and made a face, but ate it. After he was done, he looked at Davy with some suspicion. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

Bootstrap sighed. William was apparently not like his polite, well mannered son, though the boy's mother was probably interesting woman.

Davy tried not to smile, because he wanted to impress on the boy how serious his situation was.

"I am Captain Davy Jones, and this is the Flying Dutchman."

Instead of being scared or impressed, the boy just looked upset.

_12. Arrangement_

Bootstrap sighed in relief as he ushered William out of the Captain's cabin. The boy had shut down as soon has he'd heard the Captain's name. They hadn't gotten much more out of him. Davy had finally said that there are strange magics in the sea, and it appeared the boy had run afoul of one of them.

"Well, Bootstrap?"

Bootstrap sighed. "I'm to keep an eye on the lad for now," he told Maccus. "Captain wants to figure out what's going on before doing anything permanent."

"I hope we won't have t' dive then."

Bootstrap winced at the idea.

_13. Oddities_

Davy frowned as the door closed behind the lad and Bootstrap. There was something odd about the boy, something that had the Dutchman herself recognizing him.

The boy wasn't crew, but he was accepted by the ship.

Davy believed that the boy would even survive if they had to dive. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out why, and he didn't want to test that just yet. Until he knew, they'd stay on the surface.

The lad's insistence that he knew Bootstrap, and Bootstrap was his grandfather, was very odd.

Davy could almost believe that someone was laughing at some strange joke.

_14. Meanwhile…_

Captain Elizabeth Turner paced back and forth the foredeck, waiting. She'd been pacing like that since William had disappeared.

"Waterspout!" The lookout yelled. "It's the _Dutchman_!"

Elizabeth hurried to the rail, watching as the _Dutchman_ drew abreast of the _Empress_. "Will, get over here. NOW!"

Captain Will Turner stepped out of the side of her ship, right next to her. "What is it?" He asked, worried.

"William is gone!"

"What?" He breathed.

"There was a storm, and then he disappeared." She threw herself at her husband, who caught her.

She could feel Will's tense shock as they held each other.

_15. Sorting It Out_

Will was finally able to let go of his wife and step back. "I'm going to get Father and Maccus," he said. "Get Tai Huang." He frowned in thought. "We'll try to work out what is going on.

"But how could he vanish? Will, I watched him just disappear."

Will shook his head. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense."

Will, his father, his first mate, Elizabeth, and her first mate met in Elizabeth's cabin. After Elizabeth explained the events, Bill frowned. "I think I know where William is. Or rather… I think he's on the_ Dutchman_. Fifteen years ago."

* * *

Yep, I'm now showing what's happening in the time William comes from. And I'm also introducing a concept I've been mulling over- what effects does having a father who's immortal, and ferryman of the dead have on a kid?


	4. Drabbles 16 to 20

Strange Child in a Strange Place

Strange Child in a Strange Place

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. If I did, the story would have been very different.  
Characters: William the 3rd, Bootstrap, crew of the Dutchman, Will, Elizabeth, Davy Jones.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Bootstrap Bill Turner did not expect to have to deal with his grandson. Bootstrap also didn't think he could have a six year old grandson when his son (who he hadn't seen in nearly five years) was only sixteen! Another drabble series.

_

* * *

_

16. Planning

William didn't know what to think. Captain Jones was dead! He'd died before William was even born. Da had killed him, and become Captain. It just didn't make any sense. William knew he was young, but he was not stupid.

Until he knew what was going on, he wasn't going to answer questions as much. He looked up at Granddad. William was sure that he actually was Granddad, though.

So maybe he'd tell Granddad some stories. That would work, and they wouldn't realize that he was keeping things from them.

William looked up at the riggings. He smiled slowly, mischievously.

_17. Chasing the child_

Bootstrap sighed in relief. He'd taken his eyes off William for just a moment, and the boy had managed to climb up to the crow's nest. The lad's ease in the riggings showed that he had been raised on or near ships, but it also nearly caused Bootstrap to have a heart attack.

On the other hand, it had also shown that William was a normal six-year-old boy; Bootstrap could recall dares to do the same when he was a child.

William was just as intelligent as Will, and far more outgoing. Bootstrap wondered what the boy's mother was like.

_18. Grounded_

William pouted after Granddad turned away. Granddad had ordered that he stay on the deck, and away from the rigging. He'd noticed the other fish people- who William was pretty sure would become his Da's crew- chuckling.

William scowled at them. He'd been going up in the riggings for a year now. He knew what to do, and how to keep hold on the ropes. He'd grown up on all kinds of ships! It was the only way to see Da, after all. And Mum was Pirate King. It'd be a shame if William couldn't sail, as Mr. Gibbs said.

_19. Explanations (of a sort)_

Will stared at his father. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Explain," he ordered.

Bootstrap sighed. "It's hard to explain, but about fifteen years ago, the _Dutchman_ went through a storm just like the one you described, Elizabeth. When it was done, there was a little boy on board, who insisted he was my grandson. I'd almost forgotten about it. He looked like William."

William is on the _Dutchman_?" Will paled. "Under Jones?"

"Will stop!" Bootstrap exclaimed. "William was smart enough not to give things away. He intrigued Jones, yes, be he wasn't hurt."

Will and Elizabeth both relaxed slightly.

_20. Remembering_

Bootstrap looked up. "We never did figure out why it happened," he said. "Not even when…" he trailed off. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say. William didn't stay on the _Dutchman_ long, in any case. Just a day or so."

Will nodded. "He's fine?"

"He wasn't hurt, no. But… he's six, Will. He missed you and Elizabeth."

"Even if he tried to hide it," Maccus said. "William did try to stay close to Bootstrap, though."

Elizabeth leaned back. "But did he leave the same way? A storm, and he was gone?" she asked.

Bootstrap frowned in thought. "Yes, basically."


	5. Drabbles 21 to 25

Strange Child in a Strange Place

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. If I did, the story would have been very different.  
Characters: William the 3rd, Bootstrap, crew of the Dutchman, Will, Elizabeth, Davy Jones.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Bootstrap Bill Turner did not expect to have to deal with his grandson. Bootstrap also didn't think he could have a six year old grandson when his son (who he hadn't seen in nearly five years) was only sixteen! Another drabble series.

_

* * *

_

21. Knife

Bootstrap looked over at William. Bootstrap still wasn't completely certain the boy wasn't someone or something trying to trick him. Bootstrap was fairly certain he recognized the knife at the boy's waist, however.

"William," Bootstrap called.

"Aye, Granddad?" William asked as he jumped down from the barrel he'd been sitting on, practicing his knots.

"Where'd you get that knife?"

"Da gave it to me for my birthday," William said. "Said I needed t' be able t' defend myself."

"Can I see it?"

William pulled out the knife and showed Bootstrap. It looked exactly like the knife Bootstrap himself currently carried.

_22. Cap_

William was growing used to the curious glances from the _Dutchman_'s crew. The sun was setting, however, when he felt something small, cold, and wet hit the back of his neck. William turned to look.

A strange… cat creature jumped off the railing and into his lap. William blinked down at it.

"What…?"

The creature mewed and butted his hand. William shrugged and began petting him. The fur was soft and the scales were slick. It was actually kind of nice

When Bootstrap looked at him again, he chuckled and picked the sleeping boy up. Cap jumped onto Bootstrap's shoulder

_23. Normal_

"Is that normal?" Maccus asked the crew in general. He was looking at William, who was sleeping on one of the low benches in the crew area. The lad was sprawled out, and somehow looked bigger then he did when he was awake.

Most of his crewmates looked at Bootstrap, the only one among them who actually had experience with children.

"He's six," Bootstrap said as if that explained everything. And perhaps to him it did. Maccus didn't see how it could.

Never the less, their odd guest appeared to be sleeping comfortably enough, with Bootstrap's coat draped over him.

_24. Impossible_

Will sighed and stood up. "Elizabeth, can I see where William was standing when he disappeared? We know he's relatively safe, for now, but I want to try to figure out how he disappeared."

"I really don't like this," Elizabeth said as they left the cabin. "It should be impossible."

Will grinned. "So should the _Dutchman_," he pointed out. "And the _Pear_l."

"You may have a point," Elizabeth said. "But at least those impossible things have explanations of some type. Even if they are weird ones."

"I'm sure this one does too," Will said. "We just have to find it."

_25. Searching_

Will paced back and forth over the deck area where William had been taken from. His brow was furrowed in thought. "There's something here," he murmured. "I can't quite tell what it is. But it was focused on this spot- on William."

"Why William?" Bootstrap asked.

Will shrugged. "Guess a reason. He's the son of the Pirate King. He's the son of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He's got power of his own."

"He does?" Tai Hwang asked.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "He does," Elizabeth said.

Will paused and looked down at the deck. "The wind," he muttered.

* * *

Yes, I am starting to pick up the plot. And someone- or some_thing_ is after William. What will happen next?


	6. Drabbles 26 to 30

And here's part six, where we learn that figuring it out isn't as easy as we thought.

_

* * *

_

26. Watching

The crew was asleep, aside from the few on watch.

Davy materialized in the crew quarters next to Bootstrap, and the boy claiming to be Bootstrap's grandson.

William was fast asleep, and though it had been centuries since Davy had had contact with children that young, the boy did act like a child.

"What are yer secret, boy?" Davy asked quietly. "Why do ye that power just waiting to awake?"

Davy frowned. "And do ye get the power from yer father or mother?"

Bootstrap stirred and Davy stepped back into the wall. He watched William the rest of the night.

_27. Why?_

William ran on deck, looking for Bootstrap.

Bootstrap was scraping down a cannon as William skidded to a halt next to him. Bootstrap looked up for a moment, but William didn't seem to be waiting for something.

"Granddad, what are you doing?"

Bootstrap sighed. "I'm cleaning these cannons."

"Oh." William was quiet for a moment. "Why?"

"Because they get dirty."

"Why?" Nearby, Clanker started snickering.

Bootstrap sighed again. "When you're at sea, things get dirty. Especially on the _Dutchman_."

William tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because it's messy on the _Dutchman_." Bootstrap hoped that would be enough of an answer.

"Why?"

_28. Story_

"An' Uncle Hector was so mad, he shot Jack. She hid with me for two days." The last part of William's chatter caught Bootstrap's attention.

"What?"

"She hated it. Only Uncle Jack can shoot Jack."

Bootstrap closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of the last three sentences.

"William, you'd better explain that."

William looked down. "Jack doesn't like it when Uncle Jack shoots her, o' course, but she doesn't hide."

It still didn't make sense. Bootstrap decided to focus on something else. "Who is Uncle Hector?"

"Cap'n Barbossa, an' you an' he don't get along at all."

_29. Triangulation_

Will hadn't answered any questions after he'd stopped pacing and looked at the deck. He returned to the _Dutchman_ for a moment, and then returned with a small compass in his hand. He glanced down at it, adjusted his hold on it, and looked off to the side. He paced back and forth between the rail and the spot where William had been.

He frowned down at the compass and walked away from the portion of the deck, then back toward the rail.

"Right," he said, snapping the compass case shut. "Someone or something is trying to hide their involvement."

_30. Silenced_

Once they were all back in Elizabeth's cabin, Elizabeth turned to Maccus and Bootstrap. "What else happened? Was William just taken away?"

Bootstrap opened his mouth, and then closed it. He frowned. Maccus was simply frowning.

"I… can't say," Bootstrap said. "I know what happened… but I can't say it."

Will frowned and stared at him. Bootstrap met his gaze. Soon, however, Bootstrap was sweating. "Captain, please stop!"

Will looked away. "Sorry, Mr. Turner. But I had to be sure."

"Will?"

"Someone is preventing them from saying what happened," Will said. "Someone doesn't want us to know what to do."

* * *

Now, please remember that I am writing this to refute the accusation that I torture the characters. I'm not torturing the characters here. I'm torturing the readers.

Yes, there is a difference.

Oh, and Jack the monkey is female in this universe, just for the laughs. The monkey was played in part by a female.


	7. Drabbles 31 to 35

And we move to part seven, and learn that it's not the obvious suspect...

* * *

_31. Longboat_

Davy frowned at William. The boy hid behind Bootstrap at his look. "What possessed you to try to climb into the longboat?"

"Da lets me, when I'm on his ship. He says that as long as he can find me, it's ok. An' it's comfy." William peeked around Bootstrap's side.

Davy scowled. "I don't care if it's comfortable, boy," he said. "Don't do it on my ship."

William nodded solemnly. "I won't," he promised.

Davy nodded. "Mr. Turner, keep a closer eye on him," he ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Bootstrap frowned down at William.

William shrunk down. "I'm sorry…" he said.

_32. Slip of the Tongue _

William kept close to Bootstrap as Captain Jones stomped back into his cabin. "I didn't mean to make him angry, Granddad," the boy said.

"No one ever does," Bootstrap said. He looked down at the boy. "Take the warning, lad, since it seems ye haven't dealt with Captain Jones before. So far, he's only irritated."

William nodded. "If I make him angry, he'll have you flog me," he said.

Before Bootstrap could process that odd statement, William looked down and bit his lip. "Don't tell anyone I said that," he whispered. "I'm not supposed to know that story."

_33. Lonely_

William smiled as the cat jumped into his lap, already purring. He began to stroke the little creature's back. The cat- actually, he was pretty sure that it was Cap- began purring.

"I miss Mum and Da," William said. "I know I don't see Da as much as some boys, but I miss him. It's worse seeing Granddad, 'cause I always see Da when I see Granddad."

The cat stood up and bumped his head against William's chin.

William tried to smile at the cat- and failed. "I just want to go home!" The cat leaned against him and purred.

_34. More Powerful_

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth. She glanced at Bootstrap, then at Maccus. Will was doing something with his compass, and wasn't paying attention to her. "Who can keep you from ordering your crew, Will?" she asked.

Will jumped slightly. "Anyone who's more powerful then I am," he said. "And I can give all the orders I want. Just in this case, they're prevented from obeying me."

"You don't think its… her, do you?"

Will shook his head. "I'm positive it isn't." He grinned quirkily. "She likes you, Elizabeth. And I get the impression that she's fond of William, too."

_35. Testing_

Will left Elizabeth's cabin and headed for his ship. He needed to make sure none of his crewmen could tell him what had happened.

He roused Palifico, and sent him to gather the crew. After he'd ordered his crew to tell him what had happened, and found that they couldn't he sighed and leaned against the rail in thought.

This was the first time since he'd become Captain that his crew hadn't obeyed him instantly.

He knew it was nearly impossible for them to disobey him. It was part of the magic of the ship. So who could be interfering?

Btw, it is obviously possible for a crewman on the Dutchman to disobey- or even attack- the Captain, but it would take a very strong reason (like, say, the Captain just stabbed your son) for a crewman to be able to do it.


	8. Drabbles 36 to 40

And now, the culprit is revealed!

_

* * *

_

36. Intruder

William darted behind Bootstrap when the lightening hit the ship. Where it had struck, a strange man stood. Most of the crew clustered around them. "Where is the boy?" the man asked.

No one moved, except Captain Jones. "What boy?" he asked.

"The boy, the Turner child. I need him."

William whimpered. "Don't let me go with him, Granddad," he whispered. "I don't know him."

Bootstrap reached back and drew him close. "I won't," he said.

"Why do you care for the lad?" Captain Jones asked.

"He is important, and I need him," the man said.

William bit his lip.

_37. Enemy_

Bootstrap didn't recognize the man standing before him, but that didn't matter. William was scared of him. William didn't want to go with him.

Bootstrap looked at the Captain, who nodded at him. "The lad is my business," the Captain said. "And he doesn't seem inclined to go with ye."

"Do you have any idea who I am, fallen ferryman?"

"No, and I'm na inclined ta care."

"I am Ishkur, and you will do as I command, fallen ferryman."

The Captain snarled heatedly at him. "I will do nothing o' the sort, god of storms! I am commanded by nobody!"

(Note: Ishkur is the Babylonian-Assyrian god of storms.)

_38. Escape_

Davy looked at the boy. He looked terribly scared, worse then when faced with Davy himself, but determined to see this through. William pulled out the knife he carried and, though he scurried back when the wind god came closer, he didn't turn and run.

Despite what he had said, Davy knew this god was stronger then he was. Davy was a demigod, not a god. They had to get away from Ishkur.

He scowled. There was only one way he could think of to get away. He only hoped that his suspicions were correct. "Palifico, take us down, now!"

_39. Asking for help_

The _Dutchman_ and the_ Empress_ lay at anchor next to each other as the sun rose the next day. The crews mingled, as the captains met on the _Dutchman_.

"Elizabeth, I think we need to ask for help," Will said.

"Who?"

"Who else?" Will responded. "Calypso."

"I am here, Captain Turner."

They turned around. Today, the goddess was in the form they knew her best, that of Tia Dalma.

"Goddess," Will said as he bowed.

"Captains Turna." Calypso said. "Ya need my help?"

Quickly, they explained the situation.

"So that is why he is in my realm," Calypso finally said.

_40. Calypso_

Will watched the goddess closely. After the cryptic statement, she had fallen silent. Elizabeth stood next to him, not-so-patiently waiting. But Will had more experience dealing with the goddess, and she followed his lead.

"It is an enemy of mine, who rejoiced when I was bound," Calypso finally said. "Ishkur, a god of storms. He would desire force ya, William Turna, to obey him. And if he had ya son, he would be able to."

Elizabeth paled. Will swallowed. "Why did William end up where- and when- he did, and not with Ishkur?"

"I do not know," Calypso said, upset.


	9. Drabbles 41 to 45

* * *

Moving on to the next chapters... some things are resolved

* * *

_41. Panic_

Bootstrap spun around as they dove and grabbed his grandson. He crouched down, ready to jump up and swim for the surface. "Don't, Mr. Turner," the Captain ordered.

Bootstrap stumbled. He had to obey the Captain. William wasn't crew, he wouldn't survive underwater… but he had to obey the Captain. Even through the fear he had for William, he noticed that Ishkur was gone.

"Wow!"

Bootstrap looked down at William. Rather then panicking, the lad was staring around in awe. William looked at Bootstrap. "We're underwater, Granddad!"

Bootstrap stared at the boy. How… this… "Aye," he finally managed to say.

_42. Right_

Davy smiled to himself. He'd been right. Somehow, the boy could survive underwater. The why and how could be figured out later, but now that meant that they would get away from Ishkur.

"We'll stay under f'r now," he ordered. "We'll need to make sure we come up in a calm area."

Not that his crew was paying him any attention. Every one of them was staring at William. The boy himself seemed unaware of the attention as he squirmed out of Bootstrap's grasp and ran for the rail.

He seemed completely unfazed by the fact that they were underwater.

_43. Wonder_

William ran to the rail and leaned over. Da had never dived when William was aboard. He'd said that William was probably safe, but he didn't want to test it. But Captain Jones didn't care, he'd just done it.

Will looked up. Fish were already darting between the masts. "Granddad? Can I climb up and watch the fish?"

Granddad was just staring at him. William frowned. Granddad sure was acting weird.

William blinked as a small fish swam by his nose. "What type of fish was that?"

Captain Jones, who seemed to be the only one not acting weird, snorted.

_44. Help_

Calypso stared down at the deck William had last been on. "I will help ya bring him back," she said. "Little William is of the sea, not the storm."

"Thank you," Elizabeth breathed.

Will sighed in relief. "What do we need to do?"

"One of ya must go back for him. I need someone to focus on, and I cannot focus on one I didn't send."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. "I'll go," Will said. "If something goes wrong, then I can't be killed. But let me tell my crew, first."

"Though, if I'm right, they already know."

_45. Preparation_

Will reappeared on the Dutchman and headed for his cabin. "Mr. Maccus!"

Maccus entered the cabin to find Will rooting through the small trunk where he kept his extra clothes.

"Ah, there," the Captain said as he pulled out a dark red vest and a white shirt.

"Captain?" Maccus asked, though he had a good idea what was going on. He remembered that outfit, after all.

"I doubt I need to explain, but Calypso is sending me to get my son, Mr. Maccus," the Captain said as he pulled on the shirt and buttoned up the vest, hiding his scar.

* * *

See! I told you I wouldn't hurt a character! So there! (If you're wondering, someone on livejournal is claiming that I torture the characters again)


	10. Drabble 46 to 50

William certainly is an interesting child, isn't he?

_46. Up_

Davy glanced at William, who had apparently been worn out by the excitement, and was curled up asleep on a crate. William hair drifted in the currents, but he didn't even seem to notice that.

Bootstrap, and most of the crew, kept getting distracted by the boy.

Davy looked up, to the spot where the water met the air. "It's calm up there. Ishkur will have a harder time appearing. Take us up, Palifico."

The rush of water woke William up and he sat up as the water on deck drained away. The boy looked down in surprise. "I'm wet."

_47. Moonlight_

Bootstrap was worried. Now, Bootstrap was often unhappy, but right now, he was worried.

The moon was rising, and it was a clear night. William had handled the Dutchman's curse without getting frightened, but…

"Granddad? Why are you hiding in the shadows?"

Bootstrap jumped slightly. William looked at him oddly. "Is it 'cause of the Azt'c curse? 'Cause I already know about it. Jack looks funny when she's in the moonlight."

Bootstrap gaped at him for a moment.

William rolled his eyes. "I'm not a little kid, Granddad. An' Mum and Da are Captains."

Bootstrap stepped out; William didn't flinch.

_48. Homesick_

William blinked as he woke up. The sun was shining through to the crew deck. Sometime last night, William had fallen asleep following Bootstrap on his rounds.

The coat covering him fell away as he sat up.

He stared at the ship around him. The _Dutchman_ was so sad like this, covered in sea life.

His Da's ship was much nicer, and… William clutched at the coat. He didn't like the _Dutchman_ without his Da.

William leaned against Bootstrap and, when Bootstrap didn't stir, climbed into his lap.

That woke Bootstrap up.

"Granddad? When can I go home?" William asked.

_49. Preparations_

Will finished giving Maccus instructions as he put on his baldric and double checked his pistol.

Maccus looked somewhat amused. "I don't think you'll need those, Captain."

"I'm about to meet the man who killed me, Mr. Maccus," Will said dryly. "For my peace of mind, I need my weapons."

They headed out, and Will briefed his crew. None of them looked terribly surprised.

He scowled. "As soon as I get William back, you had best be able to tell me everything," he told Bootstrap.

"And if I can't?" Bootstrap asked quietly.

Will just turned to face Elizabeth. "I'm ready."

_50. Leaving_

After making sure that none of the _Empress_'s crew was on the _Dutchman_, Will looked at the only mortal on board. "I think you should probably get over there," he said.

Elizabeth scowled. "I wish I could go with you."

Will sighed. "I wish you could come too. But… if something happens… I can't die."

"I know. Bring him back," she tilted her head up. He obliged with a kiss.

Both crews were carefully not watching them when they parted.

Once Elizabeth was on the Empress, Will turned to Calypso. "Let's get this over with."

A wave swamped the Dutchman.

* * *

Now Will is going to get William… this might get… complicated.


	11. Drabbles 51 to 55

This chapter takes place entirely in the "past"- that is, the time to which William was sent.

* * *

_51. Waves_

This time, a massive wave swamped the ship. William blinked up at Bootstrap after it was gone. Bootstrap had instinctively grabbed the boy and pulled him close as the water rushed around them.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." The unfamiliar voice had most of the crew scrambling for their weapons.

William pulled himself out of Bootstrap's grasp. "Da!" He yelled.

"William, thank God!" The man standing near the rail caught William and pulled him close. "Thank God," he repeated, holding William tight.

The man finally set William down and studied him closely. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Da," William said.

_52. Introduction Again_

The man finally looked up, and Davy heard Bootstrap gasp. The man glanced at Bootstrap, smiled slightly, and nodded. Then he turned his full attention to Davy. "Captain Jones," he said calmly, though there was a certain tension in his stance.

"I assume ye are the lad's father."

"Aye, I'm Will Turner," the man said. "I apologize- we had an enemy try to kidnap William, and somehow he ended up here and now. It's taken us this long to figure out how to get me here to bring him back. And we're still not completely sure how it all happened."

_53. Son_

Bootstrap could only stare at the man- his son- who had come to find William. The man- Will, his son- was clearly a man used to command. He was also clearly a pirate, not a merchant. William hadn't been entirely upfront about that.

He was also slightly ill-at-ease on the _Dutchman_, which led Bootstrap to think that Will had some history with the Captain.

Still, it was nice to see Will, even if it was a Will that was nearly fifteen years older then he should be.

Fifteen years. His son would live to see thirty, at least. Thank God.

_54. Power_

Davy eyed Will Turner. It was suddenly obvious- at least to him- where William had gotten his abilities. But while William's were mostly potential not yet realized, Will Turner's abilities were not potential. He knew his abilities, and how to use them.

Will gave Davy a flat look. In that one glance, Davy knew that Will didn't like him, but wasn't interested in a contest of power.

There was something else in Will's gaze, something that Davy felt that he could relate to. What, Davy wasn't quite sure.

Davy simply nodded.

"We'd best get you home, William," Will said eventually.

_55. Cursed Still_

Will looked around the _Dutchman_. It hurt to see her like this, trapped under Captain Jones' curse.

And his crew… no. They weren't his crew yet. Right now, they were Jones' crew. And the cursed forms only reminded him of that.

The fact that most of them hadn't put away their weapons yet proved (not that he needed proof, just reminding) that they weren't his crew.

Will glanced at Maccus. Will had to remember that this would change. He would free these men.

Will relaxed.

The _Dutchman _wasn't his yet, and she suffered under the curse. But that would change.

* * *

I've settled on the number of parts left- there will be three more posts, for a total of 70 drabbles. I do hope you've been enjoying these drabbles, and will continue to enjoy them.


	12. Drabbles 56 to 60

The consequences of the time travel...

_

* * *

_

56. Plans

Will held William tight as he stepped away from the crew. "Is Mum mad at me?" William asked.

Will smiled. "No, your Mum isn't mad at you. But I suspect that Ishkur is in for a bad time. I understand your mother is collecting nine pieces."

William's eyes widened- so did Jones'. Will smiled coldly at Jones. "Yes, we do know how to do it."

"How do ye know of such things?" Jones demanded.

"My wife is part of the Brethren Court. So am I, when it comes down to it. How do you think we learned it?" Will scowled.

_57. Questions _

Will shifted his grip on William. "We're almost out of time," he said.

"Aye, Da."

Bootstrap sighed. "Will…" he trailed off.

Will smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Father. Things do work out in the end."

"Can you answer a question?"

"I'll try."

"Uncle Hector, Will?"

Amazingly, Will laughed. "He performed the wedding ceremony- which was… rather different then planned."

Will sighed. "It's time. Don't worry, father. You'll understand in time."

Will stepped back. "Whatever happens, William, don't let go."

"Aye, Da. I won't."

A wave swamped the _Dutchman_ yet again. This time, when it was gone, so were Will and William.

_58. Reunions_

It was quieter on the Dutchman now. There was no child rushing about, getting into everything.

Bootstrap was the one most affected by the events, but even he recovered eventually.

In time, most of the crew forgot the events, or at least didn't think about them any longer.

Bootstrap was forcibly reminded when he saw a face he could never forget.

Younger, and without the aura of command he'd eventually have. But there was only one person the other man could be. He couldn't let the Boson hurt him. And he had to tell the Captain why.

"He's my son."

_59. Potential_

Finally, Davy figured out where he'd seen the mortal before. It was Turner's son, the man who'd collected William some time ago.

But right now, the mortal was… not what he had been, not what he would become. His power was still potential. That had been the reason Davy hadn't recognized him at first.

Will Turner tumbled down the stairs, and Bootstrap hurried to help him.

Davy watched them for a moment, until Will Turner was steadier on his feet and they headed below deck. Will Turner was not yet the threat he could become. Perhaps he never would be.

_60. Side Glances_

Will wasn't sure what the crew was whispering about, but he'd heard both his full name and simply "Will".

He didn't care to ask why. But he'd caught most of the crewmen staring at him. And even Captain Jones watched him at times.

Will sighed and continued to watch the game a few of the crewmen were playing. He had more important things to worry about, then the fact that the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ knew him.

It could just be because he was mortal.

"Wondering how it's played?" his father asked, referring to the game they were watching.

* * *

As you can see, I wanted to show how the little trip to the past has affected things. And, in the end, it only made it so that the events of canon could happen. After all, that's one explanation for how Bill recognized his son after not seeing him for at least eleven years.

Two more parts left!

However, I am going to be out of town this weekend, and I have no idea if I'll have internet access, so I will not be posting the next part until next Monday. Sorry folks. But I will post again on Monday.


	13. Drabbles 61 to 65

A little bit more with what the time travel did to the characters, and then we go back to the future. (No, Doc Brown is not coming along)

_61. Death_"You will not forestall my judgment!" Davy lifted the sword, but before he could kill Bootstrap, he felt it. Pain, worse then he'd ever felt before. He turned, to see that Jack Sparrow had made Will Turner stab the heart.

And suddenly, he understood. The events of eight years ago made sense now. William was the son of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. That was why he could survive underwater.

Will Turner's potential would now become the power Davy had felt.

And Davy didn't care any more. There was only one thing- one person- he cared about now. "Calypso…"

_62. Return_

Once again, a wave swamped the _Dutchman_. Bootstrap knocked water out of his eyes, and looked up hopefully. Will stood there, holding William. They were both soaking wet, but unharmed. "WILLIAM!" Elizabeth yelled from the _Empress_. Almost immediately, Will transported them both to the _Empress_.

Bootstrap followed, and watched as William and Elizabeth reunited.

Bootstrap smiled softly. The scene was similar to the one he'd witnessed nearly fifteen years ago.

This time, though, there was nothing bittersweet about it in his mind. His son was coming back, and wouldn't be leaving.

And now they just had to deal with Ishkur.

_63. Home and Hope_

William wasn't sure he liked being squashed between his parents at all, but it was so nice to see Mum again that he didn't care.

But something was important. "MUM! I can't breath!"

Laughing, Da and Mum let him go.

"Are you alright, William?" Mum asked as she knelt down in front of him.

"I'm fine, Mum. Granddad took care of me."

Mum looked up at Granddad. "Thank you, Bill."

Granddad laughed. "Th' was fifteen or so years ago now, Elizabeth," he said. "And… it gave me hope at a time when I had little hope." He smiled at Da.

_64. Realizations_

Elizabeth smiled at her father-in-law as he told her everything that had happened in the nearly two days William had been on the _Dutchman_ under Jones.

"You know, Will, it's a good thing this happened," Bootstrap finished.

Will turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth wanted to ask the same question.

"I wouldn't ha' recognized ye if ye hadn't gone to fetch William," Bill said. "Things could have gone very poorly- worse then they did- if I hadn't recognized ye."

Will nodded. "So, in effect, Ishkur did us a favor."

Bootstrap laughed. "But don't tell him that!"

_65. Ceremony_

"Is everyone ready?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the strange collection of pirates (including herself). Three of them were immortal, one was six, one was a woman, two of them were bickering like children, and the last was her first mate.

She finally rolled her eyes and turned to the goddess next to her. "I suppose that was a yes."

Calypso smiled at her. "Aye, Pirate King. 'Tis time. And it will be easier, since you have my power behind this." The sea goddess took the nine small stones and held them up. She began to chant in a strange language.

* * *

I'm back, and here's a new part!

One post to go!


	14. Drabbles 66 to 70

Author's Note: And this is the last part. It's been a fun ride, and I hope that you've all enjoyed it.

* * *

_66. Tired_

Will was watching closely, so he caught William when the boy wilted as they finished. As he did so, he staggered himself. Apparently, binding a god took a lot of energy.

Everyone else looked tired as well, including Calypso. But in the center of their circle, surrounded by the nine binding stones, a man sprawled face down.

Will backed away, taking William away from the man- the god now trapped- on the deck.

"Jack, Barbossa? Thank you for your help," Will said.

The Captains of the _Black Pearl_- neither could keep her from the other for long- nodded at him.

_67. Done_

"So, we put Ishkur here off at the nearest port and we're done with it."

Will nodded. "Aye. We'll need to scatter the stones- perhaps some wealthy idiots could be persuaded that they're valuable and should be protected- but we're done."

"You never did explain everything."

"He tried to kidnap William; he's an enemy of Calypso. What more do you need to know?"

Barbossa shrugged. "Just curious."

Will sighed. "I'm just glad it's over with." Before anyone could say anything else, he looked up. "I suppose this break couldn't last much longer. Father, Maccus, back to the _Dutchman_!" he ordered.

_68. Over and Done_

The crews of the _Empress_ and the _Black Pearl_ watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ dove. William was waving at his father from the rail, and the last any of them saw was Will waving back.

"So, Mrs. Turner, what was it that we weren't told?" Barbossa asked.

Elizabeth gave him a look. "Quite frankly, Captain Barbossa, I don't think that it's anything you need to know. This," she nudged the unconscious Ishkur with her toe, "decided to kidnap William. William ended up on the Dutchman instead- though we're not sure how."

"The little whelp is the whelp's son," Jack said.

_69. An Explanation_

Calypso appeared on the_ Dutchman_, which brought Captain Turner running. Captain Turner skidded to a halt and bowed. "Goddess."

"Captain Turna." Calypso smiled. "I've discovered how your son ended up on the _Dutchman_, when Ishkur tried ta take him."

Will smiled. "What happened?" he asked.

"Cronos, a god of time, interfered. William would have been taken by Ishkur if he hadn't."

Will nodded. "Did he try to do it to kidnap William on his own?"

Calypso shook her head. "No, he wanted ta help."

Will leaned back in though. "Will you convey my thanks to him?"

"Of course," Calypso said.

_70. Consequences_

William looked up at Elizabeth. "Mum… can Da take me underwater next time he visits?"

Elizabeth looked down. "William, you know your father doesn't want to risk you."

"But Captain Jones took me underwater. It was fun," William protested.

Elizabeth stiffened. "Bill didn't mention that."

"Granddad acted weird when he did- so did Mr. Maccus and everyone else."

Elizabeth sighed. "You'll need to ask your father," she said. "But if it's safe, then I won't tell him no."

William cheered and skipped away. Elizabeth frowned. She needed to talk to Bill, it seemed. He shouldn't have kept that from them.

* * *

If you've enjoyed this story, you might also enjoy my "Lighter Moments on the Dutchman" series, which can be found in the profile. It's a light hearted look as things that might go wrong, go weird, or just be funny, on the_ Flying Dutchman_.


End file.
